Hogwarts school of gaming and mystery
by Twixey
Summary: What if the impossible happened? What if they all swapped round? Katniss, Gale and Peeta go to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione go to Mystic falls and Elena, Damon and Stefan are picked for the hunger games?
1. Chapter 1

What if the impossible happened? What if Places swapped? Elena, Stefan and Damon from the vampire diaries were all human and in the hunger games. Katniss, Gale and Peeta went to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Mystic Falls? What would happen?

Hogwarts school of gaming and mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. (Katniss' point of view)

I woke up with a stinking head ache. Did Clove come back and finish her job? Sure felt like it. Clutching my forehead in one hand, I rolled onto my back and groaned. I'd never had alcohol, we didn't get that privilege in district twelve, but this must have been what a hangover felt like. Think, Katniss. What was the last thing you remember? being on the train back home after the games. I had nearly killed Peeta and I by eating nightlock. That was the last I remembered. Peeta! I had to see if He was ok! Calm down. He's probably in his bed in the victors village.

A cat hissed. Shut up, Buttercup! No-one likes you! I swear, I'll try and drown you in stream again!

But when I opened my eyes - and the blur sharpened into focus - I noticed that it wasn't Buttercup. Yeah, sure, they were both pudgy ginger cats with faces at looked like had been smashed in with a pipe, but this one didn't feel like Butt. For one, this cat had blue eyes, whereas Butt had vomit yellow. What did Prim see in that ugly excuse for a cat? Why did I even bring it home for her? I should've brought home another goat instead of a vile creature that only consumes? Because I was an idiot.

A small tag was tied around the animals neck, so I pulled on a silky edge of ribbon to release it. A small piece of parchment fluttered from the red bow and settled on my noise. With a huffed sigh, I blew the off-white paper away from my nose.

It flew around in the air and I watched, with the cat, as it landed on my stomach. Carefully, I unrolled the parchment and read the contents aloud.

"Crookshanks." It said. "So you're called Crookshanks, eh? From the two minutes we've spent together, you're much nicer than Butt." Crookshanks mewed at me and rubbed its face on my hand. "Seriously, if you were like Butt, I would be throwing chairs at you." Smiling, I scratched behind Crooks ear. I wanted to say she... She purred in delight and ran a sloppy, sand paper-like tongue along my nuckles.

Now that I thought about it, where was I? The walls around me were warm colours of red, gold, yellow and orange. Nothing like the hub or my house. Maybe I was in the office room. in the victors village.

Finding some hidden force, I sat up as slowly as I could and groaned at the throbbing in my brain. The first thing that caught my eye was a wall hanging. Grodgy foot steps slugged me across the large room full of books and towards the picture. So pretty. I outstretched a tired and aching arm and brushed my fingers along the stitch work. It was of a majestic lion roaring on its hind legs. And in bold, proudletters underneath is, 'Gryffindor.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. (Elenas pov)

"Stefan!" I called out to my boyfriend. I was lying in a heap on gravel and I swore, something was sticky and wet on my leg. All I could remember was walking into the boarding house and then everything went black. I was outside, I knew that much. Slowly, cautiously, I opened my eyes. About a thousand children aged twelve to eighteen were standing in rows and facing a stage.

"On this very special occasion, us, at the capital, have decided to elect one more young man or woman. So," As to not get a head rush, I stood up slowly and watched as a down-graded Lady Gaga in a pink suit and wearing a giant Nicki Minaj wig trotted

to a large, round bowl, "Ladies first." She reached a hand into the bowl and pulled out a slim parchment of paper.

The strange woman tapped the microphone and read out a name. "Primrose Everdeen." She spoke clearly.

A child that looked no older than eleven stiffened. The other children around me edged away from her as if she was infectious. Prim, I assumed, was so innocent looking in her white top untucked at the back from the sky blue skirt. Blonde plants hung over her shoulders. She looked so innocent.

Whatever this sick game was, I couldn't let her do it. Men in whit suits escorted her up towards the stairs to the stage. Her scared face took my heart and squeazed it. So I pushed my way through. Dust scattered away from me as I was stopped by the guards.

"Wait!" I called up. "I volunteer! I volunteer to take her place, as tribute." The peacekeepers, or what else they were called, let go of me and awaited orders. The ones holding Primrose let her go and she ran up to me.

Her little arms wrapped around my waist. "Why did you do that for me?" She asked.

"Because you're too young to do whatever they want you to do." I replied.

Prim sniffed. "But now you're going to die."

I froze.

What?


End file.
